punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Disco Kid
Disco Kid is a boxer that first appeared in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. He is the first new character to appear in the game. Appearances Before 2009 debut On the Punch-Out!! disc, Disco Kid's data is labeled "kidquick," leading to the belief that he is actually Kid Quick, a character who appeared in the 1984 Punch-Out!! arcade. However, Nintendo's press release considers Disco Kid to be a newcomer to the series. While it is currently uncertain if Kid Quick was truly intended to appear in the game before being redesigned and retooled as a brand new character, what is true of this connection is that the developers had Disco Kid retain all of Kid Quick's statistics. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Disco Kid is flashy and flamboyant, striking a pose every so often. In his bio, he is shown to be a lover of disco dancing, having several dance tournament trophies and strutting his stuff at clubs. He even has all kinds of stereos built into his car, so he can play his disco music in public. His left hook is dangerous, but his right jab is easily countered. He strikes poses during a match, so you can punch him easily and usually shouts "Here it comes" before throwing his left hook, making the punch easy to dodge. Donny Lucas voices him. Instant KD Tricks: Throw a star punch when he taunts to get a knockdown. Alternatively, you can use a three-star uppercut while he is reeling, which is by either countering him or finishing a stun. Take note that you need to slightly delay the uppercut, or else it won't work (strangely). Stars: *Jab him when his teeth flashes for both taunts. *Counter his hook with a hook. *Counter his jab with a left jab. *Hook him as he recovers from an attack. Title Defense mode Disco Kid returns in Title Defense Mode to defeat Mac and get the champion's belt. This time, his fighting style somewhat resembles that of Kid Quick. After seeing a poster for a "boxercise" class, his appearance changed to an afro and a purple leotard (similar to Richard Simmons). His moves changed little, except he now incorporates Exercise instead of Disco Dancing (even in his intro, save for when he knocks you down and the Referee counts down, in which case he is seen doing the "Carlton Dance" from the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) and he adds a 1-2-3 Punch (alias disco flurry) and taunts less than he did before. He can also block and dodge punches to throw in a counter of his own. Note that a Star Punch of any amount when he taunts will not knock him down.He also has a new move called "The Jumpin' Jack Hook", in which he does either 1 or 2 jumping jacks and does a hook that corresponds to the number of jacks he does. He calls his fighting style "Boxercise," a portmanteau of boxer (or box or boxing) and exercise.He is the only boxer that goes faster after getting knocked out the first time. Instant Knockout: * Use a Three-Star Punch when he is preparing the Disco Flurry to send him to the mat. This will teach him we don't want to learn how to move. Instant Knockdown: * Use a three-star uppercut while he is reeling. The trick can still work even if the Star Punch is thrown immediately when he reels. Stars:'''Same as before, but vice-versa for his other jab. The timing for the last star is less strict. '''Infinite: Only works when he's never knocked down or knocked down once, and the only infinite that can get interrupted by the opponent. Suppose that you started the fight, make him block a punch to provoke him using a right jab. Block it, do four jabs, and right when he comes back from being knocked back, do a right jab, and he'll proceed to do a right jab, again. Eventually, he'll interrupt with a Jumping Jack hook, but you can continue the infinite, afterwards. Exhibition challenges Contender: # Land a Three-Star Punch and win the fight! # Find 5 different ways to earn Stars. # TKO Disco Kid throwing only 6 punches! Title defense: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Disco Flurry (3-Jab Combo). # Last a full round... without getting hit! # KO or TKO Disco Kid in less then 90 seconds!! Quotes Punch-Out!! (Wii): * "Yeah! Whoo!" (when selecting him as the opponent in contender) * "Weeeee! Ahh stretch!" (when selecting him as the opponent in title defense) * "5, 6, 7, 8. And stretch, and back, and down. Now flex, and straight! Let's go." (before match, title defense) * "Come on Mac, feel the burn! Let's work it!" (during intermission, Title Defense) * "I can teach you how to move!" (before performing special technique) * "I have a three-step program for you. I punch you. You fall down. I win!" (during intermission, title defense) * "I've got the disco fever! Can you feel the rhythm?" (during intermission, Career Mode) * "Step it up, Mac. Where's your hustle?" (during intermission, Career Mode) * "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Whoo! I am fab-u-lous." (start of a new round, Title Defense) * "Whoooo! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Fan-tastic!" (after winning in contender) * "Ha ha!" (after winning in title defense) * "Oh yeah, here we go, here we go!" (before performing special technique) * "Oh, ah, ooh, uh, oh, ah, ooh, uh. Ready for this? Yeah! Disco Kid!" (before match, contender) * "Uh huh! Hey good-lookin'!" (start of a new round, speaking to a mirror) * "One, two three!" (when special technique is performed) * "Here it comes!" (before throwing hook in contender) * "Yeah!" (when taunting in contender) * "Ouch!" (during KO or TKO animation) * "Boxercise!" (before throwing a hook in Title Defense) * "Box-er-cise" (getting up from the First knockdown in Title Defense) * "Let's go!" (if Little Mac manages to get up during the KO countdown) * "Uh-huh! Oh yeah! Watch the move! Oh yeah! Hustle up, hustle up!" (after knocking down Little Mac) * "And one." (when a jumping jack attack is performed) * "And one, and two." (when a double jumping jack attack is perfomed) Doc Louis Tips: *''"Send the Disco Kid to the dentist. Bust his chops, Mac! Bust his chops!"'' *''"Show the Disco Kid your New York hustle! Stir it up, baby! Stir it up!"'' *''"It's time to show this turkey how to jive. Let's see if he can dance around your Star Punch!"'' *''"Hey, Mac. Disco Kid's got too much groove, and ain't got no soul. Let's knock his lights out, baby. Let's knock them out!"'' *''"Some punches are best blocked. Dodging isn't always the answer!"'' *''"Come on, Mac! Knock that smile off Disco Kid's face. Take him down while he's dancing!"'' *''"Smiling is contagious, Mac baby. Disco Kid's got it right. A bright smile can make you a star."'' *''"Hey, Mac baby. I don't wanna ruin the surprise, but I got you a matching leotard for your birthday."'' *''"Gonna let you in on something, Mac. Disco's dead, Rock and Roll soothes the soul."'' *''"Whoa, son! This kid is quick! Your blocks ain't gonna defend his new Disco Flurry. Watch out, and get out of the way at the right time!"'' Intermissions Contender: 1."Step it up, Mac! Where's your hustle?" (While listening to music in headphones) 2."I've got the disco fever! Can you feel the rhythm? (Listens to headphones again) Pre-round:"Uh-huh. Hey, good lookin'!" (Looks in mirror) Title Defense: 1."I have a three step program for you. I punch you, you fall down, I win!" (While doing push-ups) 2."Come on, Mac! Feel the burn, let's work it!" (Doing a handstand with only one hand) Pre-round:"WHEEEEEEEEEE! I am fabulous!" (Slow-mo in mid-air and landing at normal speed) Trivia *Doc's line "This kid is quick" is a reference to the similarly-named Kid Quick (mentioned above). *If you ignore the other sounds during each intermission in Career mode and listen carefully, you can listen to the disco music coming out from his headphones, which is the same music for when you pause the game during the fight against him. *Disco Kid's "Here it comes" taunt may be a reference to the same line spoken by Apollo Creed in the 1979 boxing film Rocky II. *Disco Kid's poor record (the only losing record among opponents in the Wii version other than Glass Joe) has raised questions as to how he became the #1 contender in the Minor Circuit, as Von Kaiser's record is far better. One possible explanation is that Von Kaiser challenged King Hippo and lost, dropping him in the rankings. *In the bio for Mr. Sandman, Disco Kid is clearly shown to be one of the opponents to have been defeated by Mr. Sandman in the montage showing Mr. Sandman's wins. Interestingly, Disco Kid seems to actually be smiling when being knocked out. *In Disco Kid's TD bio, the first scene shows him sitting on a bench, frowning while looking down with his gloves tied to a stick. It is unknown what this actually means, but some players have speculated it to show Disco Kid on the verge of quitting his boxing career; that is, until he sees a poster for a boxing program in order to help him get his "groove" back on. *In Career mode, when Mac gets knocked down by Disco Kid, he backs up and starts doing the "Carlton Banks Dance", as made famous by Carlton Banks (portrayed by Alfonso Ribiero) in The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *Like Great Tiger, Disco Kid only has an Instant KO trick in the Title Defense. *While fighting Disco Kid, there appears to be a disco ball above the ring, with several lights on the ground. *He is one of the 6 or 7 boxers that wear extra clothing in Title Defense, the others which are Von Kaiser, Glass Joe, Bear Hugger, Piston Hondo, King Hippo, Great Tiger, and maybe Don Flamenco. These boxers also wore extra clothing in the Contender Version. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters